Hero Project!
by Invisible-16
Summary: Izuku and his class gets to meet the famous Vongola Mafia! AU! Slight!OOCness, hints of shounen-ai
1. One World Meets the Other

**Title: HERO PROJECT!**

 **Summary: Izuku and his class gets to meet the famous Vongola Mafia! AU! Slight!OOCness, hints of shounen-ai**

 **A/N: I've been busy these days—DRAWING actually XD—but I suddenly had the urge to write. AND now I am writing a cross-over of my all time favorite KHR and Boku no Hero Academia! XDD**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 01**

 **One World meets the Other**

 **~o0o0o~**

It was a mundane time in Yuuei High. Mathematics, Language—English... stuffs. It was that kind of mundane that any typical student would hate. Learn like any other students out there. The only difference typical students and the students of this particular area is the Hero course. They do 'Hero-ish' activities so that they can fend off villains. Especially since their area has an abnormally high rate of criminality.

The siren alarms.

Regardless of being in a Hero academia, the students started to fled away from danger.

... Except for this one class in particular.

They were the type to go against the flow of evacuating students. For once, their actions were more or less not a form of aberration. Moreover, it was a good plus for these students since this place _is_ a hero academy. Their actions were those of pro—all brave and courageous. It was something all heroes should have.

The one standing by the door, convincing his fellow hero students to abide by the strict rules was Tenya Iida, the appointed class president of Class-A, "Everyone! We must not engage in battle! It's been started in the rules!" He shouted to everyone.

"FUCK THE RULES! WE ARE GOING TO BECOME HEROES! WHAT'S THE POINT IN EVACUATING, FOUR-EYES!" Shouted the foul mouth. The boy with spiky— _explosive—_ pale blonde hair is Katsuki Bakugou. He is described as a rare type person-wise. _A delinquent with a promising future!_ His battle sense and, surprisingly, his intellect is above average compared to most of the students.

"We need to think ahead before making a move." Said the boy with heterochromia. He is Todoroki Shoto. He has with and red hair resembling his two abilities, fire and ice. A part of his face is burned due to reasons. He is one of the level-headed people in the class along with Momo Yaoyozoru.

"I agree." Said Yaoyozoru. She crossed her hands and made a pondering expression, "These intruders managed to infiltrated the school. Furthermore, our school's pro heroes have yet to identify them."

"Usually, All Might is the first one to find them, right..? But it seems like All Might is occupied or taking care of something..." Uraraka hesitantly said. Ochako Uraraka is usually a bright and cheerful child but ever since the siren went off things became sense. The fact that their current teacher, Aizawa SShota, left to help out and gave the strict order: ' _EVACUATE and LET the PROS handle this.'_ —wasn't helping the students decide their minds.

Of course, this class in particular wouldn't do so much as to comply—They _are_ aspiring heroes after all. If they helped out then it'd be like hitting many birds with some stones—or something like that.

"But things won't get better if there is no progress right..?" The convincer, Midoriya Izuku said. He was the type of person who was good in choosing his words. His mind is fast in thinking—especially when it came to strategizing. Knowing this person, once he opens his mouth to state his opinion, it would also mean that he had a plan in mind.

All eyes planted on him.

Izuku faltered a bit.

"W-well... I have an idea..." He started, "... But I'm not sure if it could apply to unknown enemies... First we need Mineta's grape balls..."

...

Everyone scattered around the school facility. Only Mineta was able to touch the grape balls since he was the only person who is able to touch it without getting stuck.

Yaoyozoru created earpieces for everyone to use for communication.

Katsuki reluctantly went along with Midoriya's plan. He and Todoroki were assigned to the first floor to guard. Katsuki hid in one of the classrooms and observed if there were any other actions—there was seriously none. He was in-charge of the hallways of the first floor. Pissed, he pressed on his earpiece, "Deku, you little shit, you've got to be fucking kidding me, there's no one here!" He hissed, careful to mind his voice.

Static before a reply, "Y-You have to be patient, Kacchan..." Midoriya slowly said, "There's a chance that they will check for people hiding..."

No answer.

"... Kacchan..?"

"Shh." He replied.

Katsuki had his back pressed against the wall. He gazed at the free space the door window could provide. He pressed on his earpiece again, "I see a guy that somehow reminds me of Deku. Shit." He whispered, careful not to blow his cover.

He tried to peek again.

The guy was gone.

"This is a nice place you got." The guy said.

Surprised, Katsuki landed a heavy right to whoever was standing behind him.

...

There was an explosion in the first floor.

Nearby people dashed to help in his aid.

Todoroki was the first to come in his aid. The classroom was completely covered with black smoke excluding the colliding flames of the two people inside, "BAKUGOU!" He shouted, as he fanned the heavy smoke away. Instead of dashing in to help, he remained still. Instead, he raised his hands, signifying defeat. One wrong move and his head might become the price to pay.

Whoever this man behind Todoroki is, he is very skilled in terms of concealing his presence. Todoroki was grateful that he managed to notice the tip of the sword just by the corner of his right eyes. The infiltrators were in their own league. Todoroki noticed.

Katsuki was also aware of it. The way he attacks the fellow flame user was somewhat defensive—on full guard—in fact. He throws a fist for a fist then distances himself from the intruder. To have the battle-goer, Katsuki, on defense confirmed that his opponent was levels _way_ above them.

More explosions happened on the floor directly above them. On cue, another flame-like user fell from there and landed with his back first. The man cursed loudly, "Fucking little shit!" He shouted, "I thought they were informed!" He groaned as he soothed his hurting back, "Better have lawn-head check this for me..."

"What happened to you..?" Katsuki's opponent asked.

"A brat." He said then cursed a little more.

The one with the sword put down his weapon then rendered Todoroki unconscious via his little animal friend, "How did he do that to you..?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Gokudera shrugged, "No clue. His fist suddenly felt like hard rock the moment it landed on me." He finally saw Katsuki, "And this one is..?"

"A student of this school." Tsuna chirped, "I don't know if he's aware but he keeps avoiding long contacts with my fist." He dissipated his flames then have it reverted to its original form, "Anyways..." Tsuna walked to Gokudera, completely ignoring Katsuki's presence. He looked at the hole, "That's the one right?"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Katsuki created big-ass explosions in front of Tsuna only to be rendered useless by Gokudera's own explosions. Pissed, He used to smoke to screen his actions to land even one punch on his opppnent.

 **BANG!**

He felt his fist landing straight on someone's face.

But he did not expect it to be someone else.

A man wearing a cow print shirt flew across the room. Well... at least it hit someone.

Tsuna was surprised at the proximity between his face and Katsuki's hot explosive fist. Close call.

On cue another person fell from the hole. This time it was Deku, half-beaten and half-mushy.

The siren sounds again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted the buffy character.

Streamers suddenly popped in that very classroom.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were clapping their hands for Katsuki and Midoriya.

Cue the confused asses.

All Might appeared by the door, "Congratulations! Midoriya-shounen, Bakugou-shounen! Your class in now privelized to meet one of the world's greatest heroes of all time!"

Midoriya gained conscious and saw three figures standing before him. Katsuki remained in a silent rage.

What the hell is going on?

 **~o0o0o~**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **I have no regrets XD but seriously! Tsuna and Midoriya have a lot in common!**

 **Both Dame-people, spiky hair, from zero to hero, they have an awesome supporter, finally gains friends after long hardships, both powers are inherited, have a foul mouthed friend and etc XDD**

 **Review?**

 **Ciao~**


	2. Mafia Hero

**A/N: I forgot to mention during the first chapter but the KHR cast is in TYL! XDD That way there's this nice gap for reminiscing!**

 **Enjoy chapter two~**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 02**

 **The Mafia Hero**

 **~o0o0o~**

Streamers fell down to congratulate the two. Midoriya couldn't actually feel the reason for streamers and Katsuki just felt off with the sudden turn of events. Seriously. They were in the middle of a fight just now and then All Might swoops in and declares a word of congratulatory? No… just… _no._ Things went too fast and the lack of action was real. Katsuki can still feel his adrenaline running in his system and this short fight was certainly not good—not so _satisfying_ actually. Even the other party's men can feel the lack of action.

Midoriya on the other hand went overboard with his calculations with his punch—now his right arm was mush. He looked up to meet eye to eye with All Might then gave a weak look, "What's going on..?"

All Might mellowed his voice for his underling, "This is Yuuei Academy's annual random visit…" He helped Midoriya up on his feet, "We have famous heroes from other countries to visit—all while pretending to be high-class villains." He held a thumbs-up, "Job well done, Midoriya-shonen." He then turned to Katsuki, "Same goes to you, Bakugou-shonen!"

Katsuki just clicked his tongue in annoyance, "This is stupid."

"Is it me or I'm seeing a young Gokudera?" Yamamoto commented. He strode over to Katsuki and slung an arm over his shoulder, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! The Rain guardian! The cursing person over there is Gokudera Hayato—"

Katsuki shoved away the invading hand, "Let go." He hissed, "I don't need introductions from you!"

Yamamoto backed away with his hands up in defense, "Woah… calm down." He turned his gaze to Gokudera, "He is seriously just like you…" He commented followed by a good mannered chuckle.

Gokudera sneered, "I'm not anything like that brat."

Katsuki internally rolled his eyes to another dimension. Sure. Compare me.

Tsuna sighed and massaged his temples, "Anyways… how about we have someone fix this mess first?" He felt dark and gloomy, " _I think we're going to cover this one."_ He said in Italian.

…

 **~A few hours later~**

They were gathered in the around the conference table. Tsuna's group was by the left and the rest of the Yuuei people were at the right. Tsuna cleared his throat, "Now that we're here, let me formally introduce ourselves." He started at the person on his right, "This is my right hand man, Gokudera Hayato."

Said person bowed to confirm his presence.

Tsuna continued to introduce his remaining six more subordinates.

Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro, Hibari Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Lambo.

He gave a business smile for the Yuuei staffs then introduced himself, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. The boss."

Who knew someone could shine so brightly with just a smile.

On cue, Midoriya entered the conference room. His arm was on a cast but everything else seems fine. He dashed to the table and squealed like a hardcore fan— _no_ , he's a hardcore fan. His face went red and started to sweat, "YOU'RE THE MAFIA HERO!" He shouted, earning mixtures of surprised and shocked expressions.

Apparently Tsuna's fandom has reached even to their dimension.

Midoriya started to flail in excitement despite the restraints of his right arm, "I'm a fan! I'VE READ YOUR AUTOBIOGRAPHY AND ALL YOUR MOVES AND ALL DATA WITH YOUR GUARDIANS!" He started to shake uncontrollably and his words became incoherent. He looked like he could explode out of happiness, "I EVEN SAW THE PICTURES OF TRANSFORMATION OF YOUR WEAPONS!" He squealed louder, "NO WONDER THE PERSON I ATTACKED LOOKED SO FAMILIAR!" He hid his face with his free left hand.

"D-Deku… calm down..!" Ochako said.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Midoriya shouted then apologized, "I'm so sorry!"

Unsure how to respond, Tsuna just gently brushed it off, "It's alright..! It's more like I'm surprised that someone knows me in this place."

"Kufufu… if you were more attentive to your surrounding when we were on the way, you would've noticed some fans, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro commented.

Midoriya let out yet another silent squeal and whispered his thoughts to the person beside him—which happened to be Mineta, "That's the Illusionist, Rokudo Mukuro..! His illusions are first class and second to none!"

There was no reply from Mineta.

Midoriya noticed, "What's wrong..?"

"I can't trust anymore..!" he slowly said as he directed his gaze to the only female in Tsuna's group, "That woman… she made me see a temporary dreamland."

"?"

Mineta face-palmed, "It was so beautiful BUT IT WAS ONLY FOR A MOMENT!"

Midoriya felt a sweat drop coming out, "Is that why your grape balls were unable to do its job..?"

A nod followed by a faint sound of cry, "I was left hanging!"

Midoriya felt that further questions might become dangerous, so he let the conversation cut, "I-I see…"

Then it was Aizawa's turn to clear his throat to gain attention, "Now that everyone's here, let me tell the main objective of their arrival." He stood up then continued, "They'll be staying in Yuuei Academy to strengthen the bond of heroes and aspiring heroes."

The principal added his own words, "The class who got to land an attack gets to have them experience first-class instructions from one of the legendary heroes." He directed his gaze to the fan-boying Midoriya and the unsatisfied Kastsuki, "And that happened to be Midoriya and Bakugou."

"As far as I remember… the one who got attacked was…" Yamamoto pondered, "Gokudera and…?"

"Me…" Lambo hesitantly said.

"Yup!"

"That reminds me…" Todoroki started, "I was suddenly knocked out but I sustained no injuries…"

"Now that you've said it, me too…" Tenya said.

Then it became a buzzing noise of people saying the same thing.

"That'd be from my ability." Yamamoto said. He called out two animals with calming blue flames, "They did it."

"A dog and a bird..?" Todoroki said.

Yamamoto started to explain stuffs.

Meanwhile…

"Is there bothering you, Ryohei..? You've been quiet for a while now…" Tsuna asked.

Ryohei nodded enthusiastically, "I'm expecting a new family member in a few days. I can't help but become EXTREMELY anxious."

"Oh yeah… Hana is pregnant." Tsuna fondly said, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"An extremely adorable girl!" He replied.

Nodding, Tsuna redirected himself back to the class. Thankfully, Yamamoto had just finished explaining his ability and other things. Tsuna entered HDWM, creating a fit atmosphere of authority, "Once again, we are the Vongola family. And starting tomorrow, we will be guiding you aspiring heroes to the road of fellow pro heroes." He gave one hell of a service smile as he put his flaming fist in front.

"We will be in your care."

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **XDDDD**

 **I still love them even though they've ended ages ago XDD**

 **Reviews will make me update faster (hopefully~)**

 **Oh yah. Check out my page on facebook XD**

 **Just search for: Invisible . 16 (just remove the spaces~ I take requests there)**

 **Review?**

 **Ciao~**


	3. Bakugou and Midoriya's Relationship

**It's been awhile~~ it's been awhile~~**

 **This one will be a little centric on Deku and Kacchan :D**

 **Oh yah. I made things up with Yuuei Academy's layout XD**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 03**

 **Bakugou and Midoriya's Relationship**

 **~o0o0o~**

The mafia group was all in one room. Gokudera was busy reading something—probably occult related stuffs. Yamamoto was staring off into oblivious—most likely to be bored since there was nothing much to do. Chrome and Mukuro were in the middle of a playful illusion battle. Lambo was preoccupied with his phone. Ryohei was anxious for his coming new family member…

All while Tsuna was busy being monitored by Hibari.

Tsuna was desperately trying to find a way to get out of this hell but Nooooo! He was being babysat by Hibari Kyoya. Of all people on duty of watching over Tsuna, it had to be Kyoya of all days. He looked around, finding a way of escape. The brunet had to be quick or else he will be bitten to death.

He paused for one moment and gazed at the window.

Yuuei looked so peaceful yet so... so… so…

…

Tsuna scratched his head in dismay, unable to find a good word to describe the situation of the place.

"Kyoya…" Tsuna started, "What's the best word to describe this place..?"

"Contrasting." Hibari curtly said.

"Unexpectedly catastrophic." Gokudera.

"Awesome!" Yamamoto.

"Mysterious." Chrome

"Weird." Mukuro

"You took my idea!" Lambo exclaimed before sighing in defeat, "Loud."

" **EXTREME!"** Do I even need to point out who?

Tsuna let out one hell of a sigh, "I remember asking _just_ Kyoya…" He muttered. He played with his fountain pen and continued to gaze outside.

On cue, he saw Midoriya and his friends Tenya and Ochako walking by. A few meters behind them were his other classmates. Tsuna got curious at Midoriya's constant change of gaze and look. He got up and went to the window to get a better look at this young boy.

"This Midoriya boy looks worried about something..?" Tsuna said.

The rest of his guardians went to the window as well to take a look at the boy as well.

For some reason, Midoriya seemed restless given his movements. Tenya and Ochako weren't aware of his actions since he was walking way behind them. Midoriya kept looking for something as he gave replies to his friends during conversation times.

All in all, it was like Midoriya knows something that everyone else doesn't.

A sniper gun was placed on Tsuna's shoulder, "He's a lot like you." This man said.

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time as he took away the sniper gun, "I'm not even going to retort that but what makes you think so, Reborn?"

Reborn leaned to Tsuna's level and gave him a kiss to the cheek for a greeting, "The no-good part."

Tsuna uncharacteristically bent the sniper at the answer. He bent down and covered his face in embarrassment, "Please don't remind me of my days!"

Reborn chucked in amusement, "The truth shall remain the truth, Dame-Tsuna." He lit a classy cigarette then opened the window to let out the smoke, "The difference between you two is that that boy is intelligence. You, however, had to be pushed so that you can unleash your potential."

"I hate you!" Tsuna said.

"You love me. Don't deny that." Reborn confidently replied.

A large tick mark formed on Tsuna's temple. He stepped on the window pane and stuck out a tongue, "I HATE YOU!" With that, he jumped out of the office and landed unceremoniously right before Midoriya's group.

Tsuna's guardians sweat dropped at his actions.

There was a significant change in Tsuna's action during his teens and the present time. He was slowly starting to resemble Vongola Primo in a whole new level.

Reborn chuckled at the action, "I made a move on him. Are you not angry?"

Hibari looked at the side and ignored the statement, "Hn." He said.

"Hey guys…" Yamamoto started as he pointed at the seat where Tsuna was, "Did he just abandon his papers?"

Reborn made Leon change into a gun and brandished it against the light, "Why that little shit." He cocked it and aimed at the stupidly fallen no-good student of his.

Now if only the students were out of the way…

…

…

"AAHH! You're that… Mafia Hero!" Ochako exclaimed.

Tsuna slowly got up from his embarrassing stumble, "Y-Yeah…" He patted off the dusts on his pants and suit, "So sorry I had to drop by without any warning."

"Is that a pun?"

"Yes and no…" Tsuna replied, "Great timing actually!" He started. He grabbed Ochako and Tenya then went to a much secluded place. Midoriya had to follow since they are in the circle. Their classmates behind them just stared in wonder and curiosity.

Once Tsuna deemed the place to be away from Reborn's reach, he let go of the two and apologized right after, "I'm really sorry for dragging you guys out of the blue! I needed a good reason for Reborn not to shoot me!" He paused a bit to catch his breath, "I figured it would cause uproar of a villain attack if Reborn would try to shoot." He let out one hell of a triumphant laugh, "I WON!"

Tenya and Ochako were unsure of Tsuna's words but in any case they seemed happy for his achievement. Tenya re-adjusted his glasses, "Please excuse me from my rudeness but who is Reborn?"

Midoriya finally caught up to the group.

Tsuna greeted the boy before answering Tenya's question, "He's my tutor." He started then let out an exasperated sigh, "Better call him the spawn of Satan. He already got his original body back but he is still treating me the same way during my teens…" He darkly muttered.

Sweat drop.

The brunet brushed off the uncertain responses, "Well in any case, I'm going to find me a hiding place." He said then entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. He glared at the three students like his life depended on it, "Don't you guys dare tell my guardians or anyone about my whereabouts!" He threateningly said as he brandished his flaming fist.

"Y-YESSIR!" The three shouted.

Tsuna reverted back to normal and gave a sweet smile, "Thanks~!"

And with that, Tsuna disappeared to somewhere no one might find him.

Midoriya, Tenya, and Ochako finally relaxed.

"WAAAHH! That was an awesome thing!" Ochako exclaimed to with Tenya greatly agreed to.

Tenya didn't fail to notice the significant absence of Midoriya's presence. He turned to the quiet one, "What's wrong, Midoriya? You've been awfully quiet today…"

Midoriya jerked in surprise as a response. He tightened his grip on his bag and looked at the side, "It's nothing…" He said.

"But you look preoccupied by something…" Ochako countered.

Tenya suddenly had a light bulb, "Is this about Bakugou?"

 _Bingo._

Midoriya's excessive reaction for it was more than proof. He looked at the side before glancing sideways to Tenya and Ochako, "Was it obvious..?" He slowly said as he hid his face in the process.

"Well… You're always so concerned when it comes to Bakugou…" The brunette commented, making a pondering face. She pressed a finger to her temple as though finding the right word for the situation, "How should I say it… it's like… hmmmmMMMMMMMmmM!"

"Love!" Tenya proudly exclaimed.

Midoriya was both grossed out and yet not-so as he heard it.

"YEAH! THAT'S IT!" Ochako supported. She snapped her fingers and pointed at Tenya, "Deku looks like someone who had a fight with his lover!"

Midoriya wasn't so sure how to respond, "I did get into a fight with Kacchan but does it really look that way?"

"YES!" The two simultaneously responded much to Midoriya's chagrin.

The bell to first class rang.

"LET'S GO!" Tenya exclaimed, "It'd be a troublesome if we're late in Aizawa-sensei's class!"

…

…

…

"We'll be having drills in pairs!" All Might enthusiastically announced.

Well at least it wasn't Aizawa for their class today.

"I call the pairing!" Yamamoto shouted as he entered the class. He gave the students a carefree smile, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian!" He waved at the students before bowing to All Might, "I'll be in your care today!"

All Might raised a magnificent arm, "Likewise, Yamamoto-shounen!"

Yamamoto gave a sheepish smile before continuing, "Now that I've introduced myself, I'll now be pairing you guys up!" On cue, he called out his two animals.

A dog and a sparrow.

"These two guys will be the one to actually choose." Yamamoto started, "That's Jiro and Kojiro, respectively."

The animals started to run around to choose the pairings.

The first one was

Mineta and Yaoyozoru

Mineta was internally celebrating since he got paired up with one of the classmates who wear such revealing clothes. Yaoyozoru was a little conflicted since she wasn't really sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Next up was Todoroki and Kaminari.

The two seemed content with the pairing—a big plus on Kaminari's part since Todoroki is an awesome person with two abilities.

And so the pairing continues…

The last to get paired was Midoriya who was internally crying at the selection of his partner.

Even All Might was impressed at the turn of events. This was the second time for Midoriya-shounen to get paired up with Bakugou-shounen. It was a good thing in a sense that it is also bad. What made All Might even more impressed of the situation was the fact that Yamamoto made the pairs sit together.

"I sense Villains!" All Might shouted, "I leave the rest to you, Yamamoto-shounen!" He said as he sprang out at a godly speed.

Yamamoto let out an amused whistle. All Might was already gone before he knew it.

Awesome!

Little did he know that it was All Might's excuse since he was running out of time…

Going back, Yamamoto redirected his attention back to the class. He put his hands on his hips then shouted, "We will be doing the buddy system!" He started, "You guys are partners, and therefore, cooperation with one another is needed!" He called his animals back to stay at his side before continuing. Yamamoto looked at the window as though he was expecting something, "Our teleportation system will arrive momentarily. In the meanwhile, let me guys ask you something…" He scratched his head in dismay before continuing.

"Have you seen our boss..?"

Witnesses tensed upon arrival of the question.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Yamamoto. He didn't point out the people and continued to speak—you know… to mess with their conscience, "You see… Tsuna left a huge pile of paperworks that needs to be signed by tomorrow but it'd be impossible if he doesn't start today…" He feigned a stressed sigh, "Yuuei might demand us if we don't give those papers by then—I mean we _are_ responsible for most of the damages…"

An arrow struck Bakugou and Midoriya.

 _Guilty~_

"If we don't find him by sun down, his paperworks will just increase…"

That wasn't a good thing.

Yamamoto's eyes were fixated on Midoriya and Bakugou. One of them must have a guilty conscious—then again, they won't sell out an important person. Then again…

 **Bang!**

The door forcefully opened.

It was Hibari.

"Oh! Great timing! We're waiting for the teleportation system!" Yamamoto said, "Say! Have you seen Tsuna?"

Hibari tersely shook his head in response, "If that omnivore refuses to show up, today's activity is cancelled."

Okay, that draws the line.

Bakugou shot up, "He's hiding in the Yuuei conference room. It's located near recovery girl's place."

Midoriya tugged on Bakugou's sleeve, "Kacchan..!" He whispered, "He said not to tell!"

 _Kacchan?_

"Shut the fuck up Deku!" Bakugou growled, "This is a rare opportunity and it's because of the boss who likes to hide that we can't do activities!" He defended.

 _Deku?_

"Still..!"

"Shut up! Or I'll make you shut up!"

Midoriya distanced himself that instant.

Yamamoto let out yet another amused whistle. He opened his phone and contacted Gokudera. Hibari left the room since it was crowded and the people remind him of his own annoying company— _Lies._ He was actually going to retrieve Tsuna.

Moments later, Hibari came back with Tsuna. He was holding the brunet like a sack of potatoes. He ordered someone to open the window so he could throw his boss outside.

Well, of course no one dared to since it involved throwing someone outside.

"Well… you'll see what he means if you guys do open the window…" Yamamoto reassured.

Tenya reluctantly opened the window for Hibari.

They watched the interaction between Tsuna and Hibari. Tsuna kept struggling out of Hibari's inhumane strength, "NOO! YOU GUYS SAID YOU'LL HELP!" He shouted as he continued to struggle.

"The infant… Reborn changed the deal." Hibari coolly replied.

Yamamoto just looked at Tsuna with no intention whatsoever with helping the brunet out of this mess. He gave an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry, Tsuna… but I'm also terrified of him so I really can't help you…"

"TRAITOR! YOU GUYS ARE TRAITORSSS!" Tsuna shouted, forcing himself to be kept inside, "I'M GOING TO EXHAUST MYSELF WITH THIS! I VIOLENTLY REFUSE!"

Shots were fired at Tsuna—to which he manages to dodge in the nick of time. The brunet glared at the Leon gun, "REBORN!"

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn simply replied. He did log strides to quickly come near Tsuna. He smirked, "Good luck charging the teleportation system." He said as he gave Tsuna one final push for him to fall down.

"I HATE YOU GUUUUUUYYYYSSSSS!" Tsuna shouted as he went down.

The whole class sweat dropped, _'Is that any way to treat their own boss?'_ they all thought.

A large explosion of orange engulfed the sky and their room. A blinding light came shining after.

"The rest of the guardians are waiting there." Reborn said, tipping his fedora after, "The students will go pair by pair according to the pairing sequence. The first pair formed will be the first to enter. Likewise, the last pair formed will be the last one to enter."

After that, Reborn jumped into the light followed by Hibari.

Yamamoto stayed to monitor until reaching the last pair.

And so, they started to leap pair by pair.

..

…

"See you guys later!" Ochako shouted as she leapt into the light followed by Tenya who just gave a dignified yet dorky wave.

Just as Midoriya and Bakugou were about to enter the light, it suddenly died down. Yamamoto looked outside to see the problem… turns out that Tsuna had run out of gas. The baseball lover let out a tired chuckle, "Figured as much…" He leaned out, "OOOIIII! TSUNAAAA! DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THAT?" He shouted.

Tsuna looked up and gave a dead tired glare towards Yamamoto.

' _Crap. He's angry.'_ Yamamoto mentally shouted.

"No thanks." Tsuna coldly said, mustering the remaining of his strength, "I am going to make Reborn eat his words!"

"You can be so stubborn sometimes, you know that?" Yamamoto commented as jumper off the building. He then shouted at the remaining students, "HEEY! MIDORIYA! BAKUGOU! YOU TWO SHOULD JUMP DOWN!"

Bakugou didn't hesitate to jump from the third floor since he can use his quirk to make a soft landing. Midoriya however…

"COME ON! JUST JUMP ALREADY NERD!" Bakugou shouted.

Well this was a nice change of pace… for Tsuna that is. Bakugou's way of speaking reminded him of Gokudera especially on the name calling part. Tsuna tugged at Yamamoto, "That's Bakugou Katsuki, right..?"

"Yah." Yamamoto answered, "Those are the two who managed to land a attack."

"I know…" Tsuna said, "I just wanted to make sure that I got the name right… The one who's still in the building is Midoriya Izuku..?"

"Yup!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE DEKU! JUST FUCKING JUMP ALREADY!" Bakugou shouted.

Tsuna tilted his head in curiosity, "Did he just call Midoriya-kun by another name again..?"

"I CAN'T CONTROL MY QUIRK YET KACCHAN! I CAN'T JUMP AT THIS HEIGHT!" Midoriya shouted back.

"That's a nickname right?" Tsuna commented.

Yamamoto was unsure how to answer, "I guess so…"

"Alright!" Tsuna staggered up and went to Bakugou's side. He grabbed both his shoulders and gave him a hard stare before redirecting his gaze to the boy in the building, "Midoriya-kun! BAKUGOU-KUN SAYS HE'LL CATCH YOU!"

"WHA?!" Bakugou shouted in disbelief, "I never—"

He was stopped halfway by Tsuna's killer aura, "Try to retort and I'm cancelling the activity."

Bakugou shut his mouth right after. Even more, he supported Tsuna's words, "YOU HEARD HIM RIGHT YOU GODDAMN LITTLE FUCKER NOW JUMP BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

"S-STILL!" Midoriya shouted back.

"AARRRGGGHHH!" Frustrated, Bakugou started a short rant before saying, "I'll just get him there. _**FUCKSHIT.**_ " He used his explosions to go back up and grabbed Midoriya by the waist, "You are so indecisive about these things but when it comes to reckless ideas you go forth!"

"Because I might end up hurting you if I jump…" Midoriya weakly replied.

"WHAT THE HELL DEKU!" Bakugou shouted as he jumped out, dragging Midoriya in the process.

"AAAHHHHHHH! KACCHAAAAN WE'RE FALLING (in love— _please ignore this)_ TOO FAST!" Midoriya shouted as they headed down to ground level.

The two unceremoniously fell courtesy of Midoriya actions. They ended up having a suggestive position—which wasn't a good thing because there were other windows where other students could see. Midoriya lay on top of Bakugou who was too preoccupied with dealing the damage of the fall.

Midoriya shortly gained consciousness and sat up—still not realizing that he was straddling Bakugou, "Are you alright, Kacchan..?"

 **Tick mark.**

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DEKU!" Bakugou exploded, shouting right in front of Midoriya's face—still not realizing the position they're in, "STOP THINKING THAT I GET HURT SO EASILY YOU LITTLE NERD!" He glared at Midoriya who chose to close his mouth and listen to what Bakugou has to say, "Don't look down on me! Don't even think that you're capable of hurting me! YOU AREN'T EVEN _THAT_ HEAVY! YOU ARE A FUCKING LIGHTWEIGHT! YOU SHOULD GODDAMN EAT MORE!"

Tsuna couldn't help but comment on that, "I can't tell whether Bakugou-kun is angry or worried."

"Same…" Yamamoto answered back, "Hey guys!" He shouted, earning the attention of the two, "Do you two know your positions..?"

That was the only moment they realized that they were in an intimate position.

Ticked, Bakugou shoved Midoriya aside, "GET OFF ME!"

Tsuna let out a snicker, "Gosh those two are adorable." This time it was his turn to get their attention, "Midoriya-kun, Bakugou-kun, stand inside the circle. You too Takeshi. I think my energy is powerful enough to bring all of us to the location…"

"What is he going to..? Midoriya was cut half way as he saw Tsuna enter HDW mode.

The brunet crossed his hands and aimed at the small circle found at the tip of the large circle.

Midoriya's fanboying intensifies, _"OH MY GOSH THAT STAAAAANCCEEEEE!"_ He squealed.

Tsuna gave a smirk as he increased his flame output.

" **Double X-Burner**."

Light engulfed them the next moment.

…

…

…

It took them a few seconds for their eyes to readjust.

The next instant was filled with awe and horror.

Tsuna gave a satisfied smile to Midoriya and Bakugou, "Thanks to my sudden shortage of energy and flames, you two got a late start!" He revealed the rest of the location, "Welcome to Death Mountain!" He cuffed the two together, "Starting now until you find the key hidden somewhere in this mountain, the two of you will be relying on each other's quirks!"

He melted the very key he used to cuff Midoriya and Bakugou in front them while smiling ever-so-gallantly, "The first clue is in the hand cuffs. Good luck~~"

After that, Tsuna went somewhere else—most likely the office to vent out his stress and anger.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **XDDDDD I think this is a good start of the lesson~~ I've probably mixed up some informations there since it's been a while since I last wrote about KHR :D**

 **Go to my facebook page: search for Invisible. 16**

 **I do stuffs there~**

 **-Review?**

 **-Ciao~~**


	4. Words to Speak

**I AM BAACK XDDDD**

 **Thank you people so much for taking your time to read this~ I am forever happy (but I really shouldn't be doing this. Meh. ALL HAIL PROCRASTINATION)**

 **I'm still going to focus on this pair XDD**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 04**

 **Words to Speak**

 **~o0o0o~**

Tsuna and his guardians sat in front of the multiple monitor screens. Each one had surveillance over each pairs. Particularly, they were all focused on the main two, Bakugou and Midoriya.

For some unknown reasons, the two of them have yet to show any significant progress over the past minutes. They'd either go one direction then argue over which to turn and such and then they'd fight over little matters that don't really affect either of them in anyway. In a sense it seemed playful but with them doing the act, it would be more of a poor little hamster and a humongous gerbil fighting over the last piece of food… in a way. Bakugou would tug and Midoriya would try to stand up to him.

Tsuna scratched his head while stressfully watching the two interact, "The two of them are like… siblings…" He commented. He zoomed in on the two and focused it more on them, "It's like this… Bakugou-kun is like a big brother who wants to be followed so he forces his rules and then there is Midoriya-kun…" He focused the camera to Midoriya's uneasy look, "… He's like a little brother who would still follow his big brother despite the attitude…" Tsuna made a heavy thinking face, "Hmmm… how do I say this… Midoriya-kun is filled with admiration for Bakugou-kun." He glanced over to his guardians to see if they get his point.

"Oh. I see!" Yamamoto slammed a fist in his open palm, "It's like the relationship between Fran and Belphegor!"

"You have a point there." Gokudera commented, "Buuut… Wouldn't it be more relatable if it were Levi and Xanxus?"

"Well. If you're going to say that, wouldn't it be more appropriate if it was Squalo instead of Levi?"

"Let's not get out of topic." Tsuna said before the conversation went somewhere else, "I agree with Gokudera on this one. Their relationship is that of Levi and Xanxus—well I guess _Squalo_ can also be added." The brunet removed his glasses before continuing with the conversation, "It's like this… Even though Midoriya-kun is being mistreated, he still doesn't hate Bakugou-kun because of his admiration for him."

"If that's the case, Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro interjected, "Wouldn't the same apply to you and your home tutor?"

Tsuna cringed at the thought then shuddered then exasperatedly sighed, "I can't deny."

…

…

"Kacchan..!"

"Shut up, Deku!"

Katsuki kept his fast pace of walking through the mountain. Of course, Midoriya had no choice but to keep up with him.

Since Midoriya was kept at the back, he was to only one to notice the length of the chain between them. It kept getting shorter as they keep fighting over trivial matters. Then he remembered the Mafia Hero's words: _"The first clue is in the handcuffs."_ He glanced at the chains and trail to Katsuki's cuffs.

Some parts seemed to have an embossed effect.

Midoriya stopped on his tracks—pulling back Katsuki in the process, "What the hell?!"

"Kacchan look!" Midoriya pointed at the embossed letters on Katsuki's cuffs.

It says: _"Truth"_

"Hah? Truth? What the fuck?" Katsuki commented then saw that Midoriya's cuffs also had something written on it. He yanked Midoriya closer and grabbed his wrist that had the cuff. He squinted his eyes to see the writings, "… Trust?"

…

…

"Oh! It looks like they finally noticed something!" Yamamoto announced. He enlarged the live feed for everyone to see and upped the volume.

"The cuffs are based on the most essential feelings of the person." Tsuna started. He looked impressed because the once that appeared for the two weren't the things he was thinking, "I actually thought that Bakugou-kun's would be excitement and Midoriya-kun would be happiness."

"They are the rare ones, am I correct, Juudaime?" Gokudera said, speculating on the interactions between Midoriya and Katsuki.

The brunet nodded in agreement, "Yup." He still looked confused because, "Though… I can't quite think of a good reason but I have a feeling that those are the words for them because it is directed at the person in front of them…"

Almost everyone held question marks above their heads.

"I mean… There has to be a reason right..?" Tsuna said, "Bakugou-kun is somewhat unaware that he is protective of Midoriya-kun and Midoriya-kun is somewhat aware that he wants to be acknowledged by Bakugou-kun."

"So you're saying… their conflicted feelings for each other are the reason?" Yamamoto concluded.

"In a sense, yes… but I'm not sure… There's something else to it."

…

…

Midoriya and Katsuki stayed in their place, contemplating at the writings engraved on the cuffs. Just what are they supposed to mean? Katsuki stared at the cuff on his wrist then tried to pull off a trick with his quirk.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!** His free palm started to heat up.

"I don't think you should—"

"Don't stop me small fry!" Katsuki snarled before trying to blow off the cuff.

 **BOOOOOM!**

Katsuki's wrist was damaged.

But for some god forsaken reason the cuff wasn't.

…

…

"Yeah… apparently Reborn made the cuffs with the same material as the papers in my office…" Tsuna said before anyone tried to ask.

…

"Kacchan! Are you alright?!" Midoriya worryingly exclaimed as he took Katsuki's damaged hand. He was flustered at the fact that Katsuki's damaged himself, "We need to cover that up!" He said as he searched for something like a bandaged—or atleast anything that could help him cover Katsuki's wounds. He couldn't afford to grab just any leaf so he settled for destroying his other glove, wrapping it around Katsuki's wrist, "Are you alright?"

Katsuki's expression was covered by his fringes. He was shaking in silent rage, "Why are you like this?" He dangerously growled.

Midoriya backed away a few centimeters, "What are you talking about..?" He cautiously answered back.

The explosive one looked up to Midoriya. He held a nasty glare—unfortunately so much akin to a villain's. He lowly growled—making Midoriya wearier of his position more than he already is. Katsuki darkened his expression, "I was fine but you still had to treat it." He said.

Midoriya squeaked a bit at Katsuki's intimidating stance, "I-It was t-t-t-the most na-natural thing to do..!" He managed to smoothly counter.

"HAAAAH?!" Katsuki growled. By then, Midoriya was already taking a defensive stance. Katsuki stood up, making him more intimidating to Midoriya, "I DID _NOT_ ASK FOR YOUR HELP!" He shouted. He took one step forward resulting for the smaller to take a back pedal. Pissed, Katsuki decided to pull the chain binding them, making it inevitable for Midoriya to back away, " _Why are YOU always so—_ " Katsuki stopped in his tracks and winced, "What the—" The makeshift bandage wrapped around his wrist was slowly being tainted with his blood.

"Ow!" Midoriya also winced and saw blood trickling down from his wrist—the one bound by the cuff. Alarmed, he tried to pull the cuffs away only to have it backfire on him.

Both parties felt their respective cuffs tighten.

"Let go of the cuffs!" Katsuki reprimanded.

Midoriya did as told and the cuffs went back to its normal grip.

Katsuki clicked his tongue in annoyance, "This is all stupid." He commented as he started to walk again—pulling Midoriya in the process.

Perhaps it was for the better if they walked in silence for the time being.

The walk was somewhat— _extremely_ —awkward. It was like all decisions have been finalized according to Katsuki's actions. It was a given that Katsuki was thrown-off at Midoriya's obedience and Midoriya was reluctant in speaking up. The only sounds that they would utter would be grunts and small squeaks. Those and throw in the sounds of the mountains.

 _Rustle. Rustle._

They stopped on their tracks.

Behind the humongous trees and bushes was the location of the sounds.

A little bunny rabbit came out of the bushes.

They sighed in relief.

 **DON! DON! DON!**

The put up their guards the moment those ground shaking footsteps were heard. It also came from the same direction as the little bunny rabbit. Trees were being pushed away left and right. Each step grew heavier as it got closer.

The last tree in front of them fell.

It revealed to be an unbelievably large grizzly.

"I think we should run." Midoriya dumbly commented—still utterly shocked at the size of the grizzly bear. He tugged the chain to snap the explosive one back to his sense, "Kacchan..?"

Katsuki seemed to be shaking but for a different reason.

It wasn't out of fear or out of any sentimental emotions.

He uttered a little curse.

"Shit."

Midoriya's eyes widened in shock. The makeshift bandage wrapped around Katsuki's cuffed hand was already dripping with his blood.

Katsuki was losing blood.

"KACCHAN! WE NEED TO RUN!" Midoriya shouted, this time trying to drag Katsuki away from danger.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Katsuki shouted back, swatting away Midoriya's hand. He glared at the shorter male, "I can handle myself!" He said.

Now it was Midoriya's turn to lose a nerve. He glared back at Katsuki, "I don't understand you sometimes, Kacchan..!" He bravely retorted back.

The grizzly bear smashed the ground using his left paw. The two managed to dodge the attack the last minute. The grizzly continued to pound the ground—trying to pulverize the two little humans infront of him. Of course Midoriya and Katsuki were able to dodge but they keep hindering each other with the direction where to jump away.

"THE HELL DEKU!"

"SAME TO YOU!"

The grizzly continued with its relentless attacks. Katsuki pulled the chain—dragging Midoriya to wherever he was headed. He created an explosion on his free hand and punched the grizzly's paw that landed on the ground.

The grizzly roared in pain—making it more violent than before. It charged straight ahead for the two.

This time Midoriya pulled the chain—dragging Katsuki away from danger—and probably the worst move he had possibly done since… wrist… injured… _bleeding._ He concentrated all the power in his free fist. _"Concentrate! Concentrate!"_ He mentally told himself, "Fifty percent, **SMAAAASH!"** He punched the grizzly straight-on. The impact was dead on powerful despite it being just fifty percent of the whole strength. A powerful surge of wind and pressure swooped down with the punch sending the grizzly to its death bed.

Or so it was supposed to be.

Midoriya messed up the timing which only makes it… A powerful wind just went in and stopped the grizzly on its tracks.

The grizzly stayed petrified for an instant before snapping back to its senses and resuming its job of pulverizing the tiny humans before it.

Everything else happened in the next instant.

Midoriya was dumbstruck at his miss.

The grizzly was a few centimeters away from mauling Midoriya's face.

Katsuki pulled Midoriya away from danger and putting himself on the spot instead.

He created an explosion powerful enough to deflect the grizzly's face away.

Unfortunately, he can only do that with his dominant hand.

And that was the hand where he was bleeding profusely.

" **KACCHAAAAN!"** Midoriya tried to prevent but he was a few moments to late.

 _ **BOOOOOOM!**_

Midoriya's field of view turned monochrome as he watched the explosion happen along with the water works of Katsuki's blood. He saw how everything slowed down for that moment and how his hands failed to reach in time. His eyes were slowly being filled with tears. His body was feeling heavy. He was sinking. He felt useless.

The grizzly was rendered unconscious.

Katsuki was staggering to keep his stance. He gripped his injured hand, wincing as he felt the wholesome damage done on it. Even without trying to look back, he was certain that the other one was weeping for him. He clicked his tongue again, "You are so pathetic." He started, "Why the fucking hell are you crying for something like this?" He still chose not to look at Midoriya, "This is something I chose to do."

"But..!"

Ticked, Katsuki turned around and grabbed Midoriya by the collar, " 'I'M INJURED'! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY, _HUH?_ " He shouted, " **THIS IS ONE OF THE MANY THINGS THAT I HATE ABOUT YOU, DEKU!** " He tightened his grip on Midoriya's collar—rendering the shorter male unable to breathe properly, "You were just a small pebble! **YOU WERE JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A FUCKING PEBBLE!** " The grip weakened and so did Katsuki's tone, "Then you suddenly showed up with a flashy quirk…"

Katsuki was gradually weakening as he lost the power in his legs. He fell on his knees, dragging Midoriya in the process, "I felt pathetic after that, you know that..?" Katsuki's breathing was getting slower as though he was near to passing out, "Hah. I spent my days putting you down and then you suddenly pop up just like that. Can't you imagine the sheer amount of shame I've put on myself because of that..?" He let go of Midoriya's collar, "I tried to compensate after that… but for some reason… my attitude kept getting in the way…" Katsuki balled up his hands to a tight fist, "The truth is that… I was happy at the fact that a quirkless you was by my side… I don't know but it felt like it was something worth protecting because of that little fact…" He raised his fist—to which Midoriya flinched at.

Katsuki let out a tired chuckle, "What the hell..?" He gave Midoriya a light jab to his shoulder then immediately fell.

Midoriya caught the falling hand, "K-Kacchan..? H-Hey..!" He stammered, partly panicking again since Katsuki's condition was alarming.

Katsuki nodded to confirm that he was still conscious.

"C-Can I tell you something too..?"

A nod again.

"Well… you know… I've always admired you ever since we were children…" Midoriya started, "Heroes have always been my favorites then there was you…" He was somewhat unsure if his words were correct. Nonetheless, he continued, "It was the first time that I met someone with an awesome quirk. I wanted to develop a quirk so I can do hero works with you someday—and then it turned out that I was a rare quirkless." Midoriya let out a bitter chuckle before continuing again, "And then I attained one… I was happy really but it was hard—until now actually. Well… I wanted you to rely on me sometimes and trust me… Like on equal terms."

"Heh… I see…" Katsuki managed to breathe out before completely giving out.

A few seconds later the cuffs broke off.

It revealed that both cuffs held needles with something inside. There's none now though.

Midoriya's wrist was scratched but it was nothing compared Katsuki's nearly squished wrist.

By then, Midoriya had noticed that it was almost sun down. It was going to become dangerous once the moon comes up. He heard helicopter noises in the distance. He glanced up and saw a light.

" _TSUNA! WE FOUND THEM!"_ Yamamoto shouted.

A ladder was thrown down.

Gokudera was the first to go down and tend to Katsuki's injuries. Next was Ryohei, who did the major healing process with the use of this peculiar Kangaroo. Tsuna was the next person to go down and apologize up front.

"Midoriya-kun! I am so sorry for the damaged we've done!" Tsuna said, "We weren't informed of everyone's quirk profiles!"

"What do you mean..?"

Tsuna raised his head to further explain, "The cuffs had needles with truth serums. Once you tell the truth based on the writing on the cuffs it removes itself. The defense mechanism of this item is that it is fire and explosion proof. The offense mechanism is to tighten once it's being forced to be removed." He looked at Midoriya with dead serious eyes, "Bakugou-kun's quirk is associated with sweat and nitroglycerine."

The information sunk inside like a lightning strike, "Don't tell me…"

Tsuna nodded, "Yes. It didn't explode but nitroglycerine is still a hazardous chemical. The cuffs registered it as an offense resulting in constant squeezing until that had happened, plus the hole the needle did."

Gokudera went to Tsuna's side, "Juudaime, we're bringing Bakugou to the ICU. He's low on blood."

"We're postponing the next stage. For now, come with us."

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **I think I did a good chapter… I think XDDD Well this story is going be a little longer that I expected.**

 **Review?**

 **Ciao~**

 **Check out my fb page XDD the link is in my profile but yeah you can search it up too~ Invi . 16 -remove the spaces XD**


	5. Change

**AAAHHHHH! I AM BACK XD WITH A NEW CHAPTER XDD Well I had free time so why not ryt?**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 05**

 **Change**

 **~o0o0o~**

Ryohei was in the middle of repairing Katsuki's squished wrist, so the rest had no choice but to wait until the healing process is done. The only ones who know the turn of events were the Vongola family, some of the Yuuei staffs and of course, Midoriya. They chose not to tell anyone else solely for the reason Katsuki would hate it.

Midoriya was the one who requested not to tell. He knew Katsuki enough to know that he hates showing weak sides to other people—Midoriya included. Tsuna can see it clearly that Midoriya-kun was considerate of Katsuki even though he was constantly being thrown aside by the latter. That was the question though. Why would Midoriya continue to consider Katsuki's feelings regardless of his?

Midoriya noticed the look on Tsuna's face, "It's because Kacchan will always be the number one hero for me… aside from All Might that is."

The world just seemed to stop revolving during that moment. The Vongola family gave Midoriya a deadpan look while Midoriya gave a proud radiating look.

"Though… I do wish that I was number one for Kacchan…" He added. Then he sheepishly smiled at them, "But I guess I'm not even in his radar."

"A…Are you sure about that, Midoriya-kun..?" Tsuna carefully asked, "I-I mean… The radar part. Are you sure that you're not in _his_ radar..?"

Midoriya let out an uneasy laugh, "I'm not really sure… but if I am, I'd probably be not a significant part there…"

The door opened, revealing a tired Ryohei, "His treatment is extremely finished, boss." He said.

Nodding, Tsuna stood up, offering a hand to Midoriya who hesitantly reached out to it. They went inside, with Tsuna's guardians shortly following behind. Midoriya saw that Katsuki was peacefully sleeping and his right wrist was patched up nicely. His skin on that particular area was a bit lighter compared to his actual skin tone. It didn't matter as long as he knew that Katsuki was alright.

"It'll take a few days until Bakugou's wrist completely heals. Which means, it extremely cannot conduct proper movements of the wrist, and that includes his fingers pertaining to his grip."

Midoriya both understands and does not understand the underlying message of Ryohei's words. He took a step back only to stop in his tracks. Ryohei pressed his hands on Midoriya's shoulder, "You extremely know what I'm talking about right?"

Midoriya swallowed a lump, "Yes… and no…"

"Alright!" Ryohei took it as a yes. He dragged his boss and other fellow guardians out of the room to give the two some time for privacy.

"What are you trying to pull, muscle head?" Gokudera hissed.

"This something only a father can understand, Gokudera." Ryohei sternly said. Well, Ryohei _is_ a father given that he's anxiously waiting for the arrival of his second child, "Give them some time alone to figure things out."

…

…

Katsuki groaned as he woke up to an unfamiliar setting. There was a bright light with a ceiling he doesn't know. He turned his head to a wall with a design far too apart from the ones at home. He felt a light breeze touch his skin. There he saw a window with white curtains—something his mom wouldn't put in his room. But the information regarding the setting lead him to a conclusion that this was a hospital. Only… the person waiting for his wake was someone else.

"…" He stared at the wimp before him. He was nodding off, Katsuki noted. The light setting outside tells the time.

 _Night._

Midoriya shot back off the moment he felt himself falling asleep. He wiped off the drool by the edge of his mouth. His dazed look directed towards Katsuki turned into a live one the moment their gazes met, "Kacchan!" He exclaimed in happiness.

Still groggy, Katsuki was only able to let out a tired retort, "Shut up, Deku. It's not like I died or anything." He wanted to glare but he saw that Midoriya's reaction was far from what he imagined. He initially thought that his wimp ass childhood friend would cry his ass off but instead, he was beaming—although there were tears, "The hell?" He said.

Midoriya just shook his head as words weren't able to convey his feelings. He was smiling so widely and so brightly. His tears didn't stop flowing out. Just seeing Katsuki awake was more than enough of a relief for him. He partially covered his mouth and closed his eyes, allowing more tears to fall. He gave a shaky smile followed by a shaky voice going, "Thank goodness..!"

Katsuki slowly sat up—of course Midoriya took action of being a support.

"!"

Midoriya got pulled into an embrace, "I'll tell you this just once, you hear me, nerd?" He whispered to which Midoriya nodded to, "I'm sorry… for everything that I've done… and…" Katsuki was hesitant to say the next set of words but it's a must to relay his feelings, "… Thank… you." Saying it was both his will and partly against his will. He tightened his embrace, "Don't tell this to anyone. Got it?" Midoriya nodded again, "Now get off me." Midoriya nodded again.

"Get off, I mean it." Midoriya nodded.

"GODDAMIT GET OFF OR I'LL FUCKING ATTACK YOU!"

Finally aware of their intimate proximity, Midoriya jumped and shied away, stumbling from his seat in the process, "Sorry…"

"Hmph. You'd better be." He tried to use both hands to stand up but he felt that his right hand is not working properly. He had restricted movement of his right hand.

"Ah… Sasagawa-sensei told me that you won't be able to use your right hand for a few days…" Midoriya said, pointing at Katsuki's right hand.

"Your point?"

Midoriya 'eep-ed' at Katsuki's pointed look. He looked at anywhere but Katsuki's eyes. Yah… Midoriya was suddenly aware of his responsibilities with Katsuki's current condition, "Well…" Midoriya started playing with his hands and flushed red, "It means… You can't use your dominant hand for a few days…"

"And?"

By then, Midoriya was already beet red, "Aaaanndd… uuuhhh…"

"Just spit it out, Deku!"

"I AM GOING TO BE YOUR RIGHT HAND UNTIL THEN!" Midoriya blurted out. His face exploded off some steam, _'I SAID IT!'_ He mentally shouted.

"I see…"

"Eh?"

…

…

 **-NEXT DAY-**

Breakfast is a must if aspiring heroes want to have a good start. It was all supposed to be a nice breakfast in the early morning.

But…

Rather than having a soothing morning—things were more complex… _complicating_ than most people expect it to be.

For some reason, Midoriya kept tailing around Katsuki—like, he wouldn't leave Katsuki alone. Katsuki would order his breakfast then Midoriya would order his but here's the new thing; both servings were in one tray.

Were they _this_ close..? Yah. No. All Yuuei students had their eyes glued to every interaction between Midoriya and Katsuki. They seated in the same table. They weren't seated parallel to each other. Rather, they were seated just beside each other. Call their location secluded, but prying eyes didn't make the place _secluded_ exactly.

Midoriya gave Katsuki a spoon to see the current condition of his grip.

The spoon fell. It wasn't even near to being a grip. Katsuki let out a few cursing words to which Midoriya just brushed it off with a silly giggle. Katsuki refused to get further help from Midoriya when it comes to eating, "I can fucking do it myself!" He said, using his other hand to use the spoon. He can't even get the right amount of rice in his spoon, "I hate this day." He sulkingly said.

Defeated, Midoriya snatched the spoon away from Katsuki and started to spoon feed the guy—which was really weird (abnormal) in the eyes of their classmates because…

How are you two able to keep that up with a straight face?!

When did you two become so _intimately_ close?!

Why the hell are you guys using one spoon to feed two mouths?!

OMG How did this happen?!

Are they not aware of their situation?!

And

What the hell?!

"Kacchan, here. Water…" Midoriya placed a glass of water for Katsuki to drink.

Katsuki forgot that doesn't have a good grip with his right so when he went to grab the glass, it just slipped and landed on his pants.

"Pfft." Midoriya stifled a laugh and covered it in hopes of not getting killed.

Or so he thinks.

"What the FUCKING HELL DEKU?!" Katsuki exclaimed, standing on the chair, brandishing his available hand, "DID I JUST HEAR YOU MOCK ME?!"

"I DID NOT!" Midoriya said in his defence, putting up his hands to prove his point, "It's just that—" He saw Katsuki's wet pants, "—Pfft!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Midoriya started to run away with, of course, Katsuki hot behind his trail. It didn't even matter whether they hit someone or not. Truth was that, everything as of now was weird to their classmates. Their sudden 'buddy-buddy' feel, their sudden 'closeness', their sudden 'friendly' atmosphere, and their sudden 'happy faces' during that time while they were chasing each other.

Midoriya tripped and landed on Tsuyu and Ochako's table.

"Deku-kun!"

"Midoriya-chan!"

The two girls exclaimed.

"H-Hello..!" Midoriya tiredly said, shrieking in terror as he saw Katsuki jumping with a fist ready to explode. He looked at the two girls, "I'm so sorry too!" He said as he ran across the table. Katsuki punched the table—creating chaos in the girl's table.

Tsuyu and Ochako got mad and joined in on the game of chase. Ochako used her ability to let the ruined food float, Tsuyu jumped at the side of the cafeteria to get a good aim at Midoriya. The brunette released her ability and flew down on Katsuki but he was able to deflect the food with his quirk—which made more chaos since it was messy food. The food flew at random directions. Some flew by the tables and walls and the remaining rest either fell in other people's foods or the people themselves.

Tsuyu released her tongue in hopes getting to catch Midoriya—ultimately failed as Midoriya saw it coming thanks to the All for One quirk. Her tongue landed on yet another table—the one where Yaoyozoru and most of their classmates were seated. Tsuyu unintentionally dragged the table and flipped it around—letting all those food to waste.

IT

 _WAS_

 **WAR!**

Food flew here and there. There were those were smart enough to use their quirks to have the upper hand *cough* _Yaoyorozu_ *cough* and *cough* _Mineta_ *cough*. Some even used their quirks to dodge incoming food material ( _Tenya)._ Then there were those who used their quirks to widen the range of victims— _Ochako_.

By then, everyone forgot why they even had this food fight in the beginning.

By the door was a Tsuna who was dumbstruck at the events unfolding before him. It seems that the students are unaware of the presence of the host. Tsuna just stared at the flying foods and messy stains—it was just as the same level of hell as his towers of paperworks… Only… this cafeteria mess can be fixed by team effort and his paperwork was something that increases by the moment there is damage. So as long as no—

"Okay! WHO BROKE THE WATER DISPENSER?!" One of the students shouted.

"* _gasp*_ Who's responsible for this **damaged** table!"

Tsuna started to twitch uncontrollably.

"EEK! The trays are split into two!"

Blood started to drain from Tsuna's face. He was in the line of self-restraint and hostility. He lost it when he saw someone throw the water-filled water dispenser (XD) across the cafeteria—landing on one of the hiding places of his paperwork stash.

 **SPLAASH!**

That hiding place wasn't water-proof, hence, it electrocuted itself and revealed the unsigned papers. And for some fucking stroke of luck, Adult Lambo, who was just taking a stroll in the cafeteria stopped to look at the papers then _poof_ Ten-years younger Lambo appeared and started to join the food fight and used the _**important UNSIGNED PAPERS**_ as throwing materials along with his grenades.

 **BOOOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOM!**

The majority of the students thought it was Katsuki and his quirk so they continued doing the food fight. Everyone engaged into a quirk-involved food fight.

Wasted food, grenades, and more important papers flew everywhere in the cafeteria.

It was mayhem.

Atleast until Tsuna drew the line.

He entered HDW mode and slammed the door. He was releasing a heavy, dark, authorative aura. Everyone didn't dare to move an inch as they felt the wholesome deadly aura. Tsuna went in and closed the door, locking it in the process. He glared at everyone and by everyone _LITERALLY_ everyone starting from the person by the left—heck he didn't even let the invisible girl slip away thanks to his hyper intuition.

He released a large flame to intimidate everyone inside, "Front and center. _Seiza._ _ **NOW.**_ " He commanded.

 _Poof!_

Adult Lambo was back. He shrieked and unable to whine at the raged boss so he went with the flow of students and also did what they did.

Tsuna was back to his normal state and sighed, massaging his temples as his did so, "I know having fun is good and everything… but don't do any major da—"

One of the fluorescent lights fell from the ceiling,

"—mage…" He entered HDW mode and gave a hard stare down at the students, " **Clean this** _ **mess**_." He demanded.

For the first time in these students' lives, they encountered a being worth actually obeying, "YESSIR!" they all answered back.

They all scurried to get some cleaning materials and stuff. They started to clean the mess they made.

"Why did we even start the food fight..?" Kirishima questioned as he used his quirk to scrape off the hardened residues off the wall.

Kaminari shrugged in response, "Dunno… I was already throwing stuffs before I knew it…"

"Anyways! OI! BAKUGOU! What're you standing there for?!" Kirishima shouted.

Bakugou just stared back at the red head then scowled for fuck's sake, "That's none of your business!"

"What the?!" Insulted, Kirishima dashed up front to Katsuki and shoved a towel in his hand, "I'm pretty sure you're also one of the promoters of this mess!" He said, twitching in irritation as he watched the towel slip from Katsuki's grip, "What are you trying to pull, Bakugou you bastard?"

"I ain't pulling anything!" Katsuki growled back.

Midoriya slipped in between the two men, "Seriously, Kacchan..!" He exasperatedly said, "Why can't you just tell them yourself..?" He suggested.

"Actually, you too, Midoriya!" Kirishima said, pointing at the two, "You and Bakugou suddenly had a change of attitude towards each other and that is just too weird for us—like, what happened?"

"I can't help but agree to this." Todoroki said as he went to the group, "I can't find a good reason for any of you two to suddenly become buddy-buddy…"

Like the high schoolers they are, they forgot their current obligation of cleaning and huddled to trap Midoriya and Katsuki in the middle. Behind the scenes, Tsuna was a little bit irked at the actions because _what short attention span you students have!_

He decided to leave it be since it was concerning Midoriya and Katsuki.

Midoriya took a quick side glance towards Kacchan. What're they going to do..? Katsuki felt Midoriya's eyes and couldn't help but look back at him as well. He scratched his head then exposed his two palms to his fellow classmates, "Let's just get this over with."

Tame..? Tame seemed to be the word best describing Katsuki as of the moment.

Midoriya scratched his head before finally getting some item to finally show them the best way to explain the happening. He placed two sponges, one on each of Katsuki's palm. He looked at his classmates before speaking up, "Well...truthfully speaking... Kacchan's dominant hand isn't working properly..."

As proof, Katsuki closed his hands to a fist. His left completely squished the sponge while the other one didn't even do much of a grip. The blonde one clicked his tongue in annoyance. This was really stupid.

"And as a result, I am his support until then..."

"Hmmm..." Yaoyozoru commented while letting the information sink, "It's good and all... but that doesn't exactly tell your current relationship status with Bakugou-kun..."

The two males exchanged looks again, wondering whether or not to reveal more things.

"The first test is the reason..." Katsuki curtly said to prevent more questions being asked.

Since everyone underwent that test, things were easier to understand. Though there were more questions hanging, their fellow classmates chose to leave it at that. Those two will probably reveal it—just give them some time.

That and an angry Mafia Don was looming behind, releasing a deadly aura.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

" _To all Yuuei students, please head to the multi-purpose hall for the announcement of the next activity. Once again, to all Yuuei students, please head to the multi-purpose hall for the announcement of the next activity."_

 _..._

 _..._

Did as told, they did went to the multi-purpose hall. There awaited them the Vongola guardians all lined up by the stage. Of course, the middle space was purposely left out for the most important person—which was Tsuna.

There were no seats, so the students had no other option but to sit on the floor.

The lights turned off and the large screen by the stage opened up to reveal the boss in HDW mode.

"Due to unexpected circumstances, the next activity will be postponed but regardless, you students are required to train until prior notice." He said. The screen then changed into an image of an arena, "The next activity will be a tag team battle and whoever is your partner during the first test shall be your partner for this activity." Then it showed the complete map of the location and the places where there are training grounds.

Seven specific parts in that map held a particular color.

"Those places will be where you'll be seeing my guardians, and they'll be your sparring partners until then."

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **WOW THIS IS LONG XDD**

 **I feel motivated and stuff but after this I am hopefully going to update by next or next,** _ **next**_ **week AAAHHHH! XDD**

 **Check out mah fb page pretty please ^^" : Invisible-16**

 **-Review?**

 **-Ciao~!**


	6. Training Grounds

**Halloo people of the other side XD lol.**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating the past few days—weeks..? Anyways… I've been hell bent studying the past days (?)** _ **weeks?**_ **Dunno XD please wish me luck. I Though I do honestly think that I passed my midterm exams~**

 **Oh yah. I don't think I can make other chapters for fight scenes with the other Yuuei students so I'm just sticking with Katsuki and Deku. But in the final chapters it will be an all-out war!**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **~o0o0o~**

 **Chapter 06**

 **Training Grounds**

 **~o0o0o~**

"AAAHHH!"

" **COME BACK HERE FUCKING DEKU!"**

Tsuna walked out of his office, stretching his limbs in the process, "Why are they so noisy so early in the morning..?" He slowly asked, watching Midoriya run past him with Katsuki not too far behind. Tsuna paled the instant the two were past him. D-Did he see that right. He turned his head robotically to see the retreating backs of Midoriya and Katsuki. At the confirmation, Tsuna turned white, "Holy—AH!" He stopped his words to turn at who ever stumbled upon him.

It was Ochako.

"G-Good morning…" Tsuna greeted, "K… Katsuki-kun was filled with blood and scratches… is he alright—NO HE ISN'T" He shouted, clutching his head in the process, "We-WE NEED TO TEND TO THOSE WOUNDS!" He turned to Ochako with a panic-filled expression, "HURRY AND CALL RYOHEI!"

"WAIT!" Ochako countered, "It's actually my fault that had happened..!" She said as she showed a kitten in her arms, "I asked Deku-kun to keep her for the night but the mother was infuriated that the kitten was separated…" She let out an exasperated sigh, "I didn't think that the mother cat would be so angry and attack them—Well…" Ochako looked at the side with a guilty expression, "Attack Bakugou… actually…"

Tsuna had already calmed down, "Wait… huh..?"

"You see the kitten had taken a liking to Bakugou so she stayed near him and the mother cat saw and assumed that Bakugou took the kitten and then that happened!" Ochako said in a fast go.

Tsuna felt a sweat drop rolling down, "I see…"

Ochako proceeded to running after Katsuki and Midoriya, "Sorry to bother you. BYE!" She said.

"O-O…k…"

…

…

It was lunch time. After this is the start of the intense training with the guardians. Everyone was really curious like— _what happened and you two look like that?_ Katsuki and Midoriya were a good two seats apart from each other—more of Midoriya giving distance. Midoriya lightly bruised. On contrast with Katsuki who had multiple scratches all over his body.

Katsuki wasn't in his best mood ever since morning came. He kept giving glares to whoever was looking at him. _Bullshit!_ He mentally cursed. This was the worst morning he has ever encountered. Sure the cat had taken a liking to him but _bullshit_ the mother cat had to throw the claws at him. His hand was already near normal function so he didn't need any assistance for Deku so he just kept eating away—at least until this rage in him settles down.

Midoriya on the other hand, was slowly eating his food. He was careful enough to look at Katsuki at the right time so he didn't need to receive deathly glares from him. He felt questioning eyes all over the cafeteria and it wasn't so pleasing. The attention was nerve-wracking. He knows that he's at fault for Katsuki's current state both the injury and the recent scratches but this was just so hard to live down. It was _so_ awkward because they'd normally have a more or less decent conversation but now… only the sounds of platters can be heard.

" _Uwaaaahhh! I've definitely done it!"_ Midoriya mentally shouted. He stole another glance from Katsuki then back to his plate, _"I AM SO DEAD! Normally, things would be fine by now but no! Kacchan is still in a bad mood!"_

A clap echoed in the room, making everyone stop for a while.

By the entrance was a guy in a green mechanic's suit. A part of his blond hair was curled and he had blue eyes, "Ehem. Ehem. Good afternoon. I'm Spanner, and I'm here to give you guys a map of this whole mountain. Each map will contain only ONE location to a certain guardian so everything is in random. I pray for those who gets the map to Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro's location." He looked around to confirm the number of students. Nodding to himself, he continued, "Alright. One representative for each pair, line up and get a map."

"I guess I'll be going…" Midoriya cautiously said in order to not anger Katsuki more than he already is.

Katsuki just grunted in response as he continued to eat his food.

Minutes later…

"Kacchan… I got the map to Sasagawa-san's location."

"Tch. Well that's no fun."

"Actually no. He's a tough opponent if you ask me." Tsuna butted in. He sat together with Katsuki and Midoriya's table and looked at the map. It had a yellow flag— _definitely Ryohei's location_. He saw that the location was in Ryohei's advantage. A clear field like a boxing ring, "Be careful though. Ryohei is the type to push through hardships. Don't let your guard down when fighting him." He added before going to other tables to see who they got.

"OH! Lucky! You guys are going against me!" Tsuna happily announced as he saw the orange flag on the map.

"We are so dead." Mineta dumbly commented.

"Don't worry. I'll give out pointers throughout the fight! But nevermind that! Who got the purple and indigo flags?" Tsuna asked, raising his volume a bit so other people could hear him.

A group raised their hands. Tsuna looked at them with dead eyes and bowed, "I am so sorry."

"BUT WHY?!"

…

…

The alarm rang, indicating the start of the training. Katsuki's injury recovered faster than anyone had expected, so after this training was the start of the next stage of training which was yet to be announced. Everyone was deployed and followed the road to their respective destinations.

The first to reach their respective destination was Katsuki and Deku—more on the enthusiasm in Katsuki's part. The spiky blond was raring to go since he was left idle for a few days. A lot of pent-up frustration is stored in him.

"For some reason… I am remembering that day where I got paired up with you against All Might…" Midoriya awkwardly commented.

Katsuki snorted, "I hated that day. All Might was being an ass and you just had to rescue me." He plainly replied, flexing his muscles for warm-up.

Just ahead of them was Ryohei Sasagawa, bumping his fists together while eyeing the pair like a hungry hawk. He was grinning enthusiastically as he waited for the two come closer.

Katsuki held the same enthusiastic grin as he started to walk closer to Ryohei. Midoriya followed not too far behind. The taller of the two removed his upper clothing, leaving him bare.

Ryohei took the challenge and removed his, "You two never disappoint, huh?" He started.

"I don't know about that nerd but I know I don't." Katsuki bravely replied, taking an offensive stance.

"Midoriya! It's two against one! Come at me full force!" Ryohei declared. He gestured a 'come on' to the two, "Let's take this to an _**extreme**_ level."

…

…

Behind the surveillance cameras where the full grown arcobalenos, Reborn and Collonelo. Reborn was busy sipping his espresso while Collonelo was genuinely intrigued by the pair.

"Hey. Reborn! That kid with Verde's hair. Is that the one you mentioned about, kora?"

Reborn put down his cup of espresso and looked at the screen. He nodded to confirm that yes, he was talking about Midoriya, "He's like Dame-Tsuna except he excels in everything."

"An upgraded version of Tsuna? Something like that?"

Reborn removed his fedora and leaned back on the leather chair, "Something like that."

…

…

"All you guys need to do is take this necklace away from me." Ryohei started, dangling the necklace that had the symbol of the sun. He smirked— _something so unusual of him to do—_ and wore the necklace around his neck, "You guys have no choice but extremely get close and snatch it away from me." After fixing the necklace he held his boxing stance,

" _Cambio forma."_

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

 **Short. I know. BUT HEY ATLEAST I UPDATED~ /** _ **avoids flying garbage**_

 **I just want to say thank you guys for being patient and stuff… I am currently having problems with sorting my life but don't worry. I'll still update from time to time. Since I'll be hell bent studying** _ **again**_ **once I'm done posting this… love you guys!**

 **One more… I have an FB page~**

 **Invisible-16**

 **Better yet follow the link in my profile~ I am desperate for likes please notice me hahahaha XDDD/SHOT. I'm not kidding with the notice me part though... who's interested in chatting me up in that page? I've been depressed and anxious for a few days now and I want someone to listen...**

 **-Review?**

 **-Ciao~**


End file.
